


Kinktober 2020 - Day 14: Collaring (Fell Doggo/ Fell Sans, SFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Collaring Ceremony, Collars, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Smut, Soul Bond, Underfell Doggo (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Doggo wishes he could have done things properly, but better late than never.Continued from here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180838/chapters/38561834
Relationships: Doggo/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 14: Collaring (Fell Doggo/ Fell Sans, SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling better today! Also, going to see the doctor in 5 hours about a lot of stuff from yesterday. Hopefully he has some ideas!
> 
> Hiatus ends 31 Oct 2020

Doggo wiggled his way into their den. He really should think about making this entrance bigger. Wiggling in through it left him very vulnerable, and that was dangerous in a world of “kill or be killed” like theirs. Besides, it made it damn near impossible to get large supplies in. Luckily, the supplies he’d gone out to get today were quite small.

The minute he came inside he was tackled by Red.  _ {doggo! i missed you, you were gone for so long! thank you for reassuring me earlier. i… kinda panicked a bit.}  _ Doggo smiled and nuzzled his mate, making his way down to his bare neck. He sniffed. Red no longer smelled of heat. Their mating had fixed that. Of course, it had caused new problems. Three of them.  _ {the soulings have been dancing around like crazy since you left. they tickle me. i haven’t been able to get any sleep at all. do you know if there’s anything we can do to calm them down?} _

Doggo chuffed. “No, sorry Red. Do know I won’t be leaving for a while. Others covering my shift, plenty of supplies, last gift for you in bag. So! Won’t need to leave.”

Red pushed back a bit so Doggo could see his astonishment.  _ {you’re sure about that?} _

Doggo nodded. “Very sure, very sure yes. Will be here for at least one week. Can mate, can bond, can talk. Oh! Have gift for you in bag. Get off please?” Red nodded and backed off him. Doggo rummaged around in his knapsack and pulled out a little black box. He got down on one knee in front of Red and held the box out to his mate. “Sorry to be backwards, but had to act fast to save you from him. should have given you this first. do you want now?”

Red shakily took the box and opened it. Inside, curled up and shining with polish, was a beautiful collar. It was thick, maybe two inches wide and a quarter inch thick. There were two bands of dark blue surrounding a sunflower colored strip in the middle. It was made out of leather and angora fiber to line it. There were no spikes or studs. The only metal on it was the buckle, the ring for the leash, and the tags attached to it. Of course, there was a hex on one of the tags. It would burn like acid across the hand of anyone who touched Red without either his permission or Doggo’s. Another tag held a new, expanded voice spell. A third identified who his doctor was. The last had both his and Doggo’s names.

Blue tears sparkling with glitter poured out of Red’s eye sockets. He was smiling, though.  _ {you really want to collar me? boss said no one would ever want to bother with a bastard like me.} _

Doggo huffed, half growl and half sigh. “He is an idiot. You are a beautiful, amazing, smart, caring, good mate. The whole Dog Pack got into big argument about who would claim you. I won because closest in age to you.”

Red carefully reached into the box and pulled out the collar. His hands were trembling. He looked up at Doggo and held it out to him.  _ {put it on me. please?} _

Doggo obliged. Red breathed out a huge, loud sigh when it was fully settled and buckled around his throat. He reached up and touched it, stroking the leather and reveling in the feeling of it. Then he smiled at Doggo and said, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
